I'm not alone
by koolaid19
Summary: Tala is a werewolf of a different descent, then the Quileute werewolves. She is the only one left in her tribe, since her grandfather died. When she makes her was to LaPush, she is very happy to see she isn't alone. Then she meets Embry, and he imprints.
1. Chapter 1

"**All things in the world are two. In our minds we are two, good and evil. With our eyes we see two things, things that are fair and things that are ugly... We have the right hand that strikes and makes for evil, and we have the left hand full of kindness, near the heart. One foot may lead us to an evil way; the other foot may lead us to a good. So are all things two, all two."**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Grandfather…" He turned slightly to see me. I walked a sat down next to him taking his hand. "Tala." He said with a cracking voice. He was the only one who called me that. "Tala, do you know what you name means?" he asked me. I nodded, "It means little wolf." He looked out the window. __"I feel as if I have two wolves fighting in my heart. One wolf is the vengeful, angry, violent one. The other wolf is the loving, compassionate one. He looked in my eyes. "You are the loving one." I started to shake my head disagreeing with him. He held his hand up to stop me. _

"_You will win the fight and live a long healthy life. And me…well it's my time to go now." I could feel my eyes start to water. He was the only one left of our tribe, except for me. "Tala, here's what I want you to do." I nodded. "Go to Washington; find a little reservation called LaPush. Ask for Billy Black, remember the name. Stay with him he will keep you safe." I looked at him confused. I didn't even know this guy, how could I live with him. My grandfather took my hand and placed something in it. I looked down and saw a necklace with a wolf's paw print on it. _

"_Go now. Just remember where you came from and that I will always be with you." My grandfather said. He was always so spiritual and graceful. He was defiantly old fashion. "I love you." I said and turned on my heel. Then I left him. _

_I was the only person left in the Kolchak tribe. The only shift shaper left. _

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of moving cars on the highway. I stretched my paws out and saw my white fur. Because of our-my tribe we had different legends, different spiritual stories and because they were real I was a fucking wolf. Ours was that my great-great-great grandfather had the power to turn himself into the wolf. Not a regular forest wolf. Something much bigger, like the size of a horse. But since I'm a she-wolf, I'm a bit smaller, a bit different, and a bit faster.<p>

I knew other tribes had legends close to ours, but I haven't seen anyone like me. I knew I was alone now, I knew I could tell everyone my little secret and act like a crazy person. But, I wouldn't do that. Me being a wolf was a secret that I had to keep. I still remember the day I had phased. It was horrible. The pain I felt was like no other, I wasn't alone but I was defiantly confused.

I got up on all fours and took a deep breath. I froze, a sweet smell to the point I wanted to chop of my nose was in the air. I remember that scent. The same scent that killed most of my tribe. A leech. I close my eyes to concentrate. Where was the blood sucking leech? I heard some leaves on the trees. It was here.

I took off to my right, following the stench. I let all my thoughts leave my mind and just ran my life out. Then I saw it. She had red curly hair, not to mention she was white as hell. And as far away I was I could feel the coldness of her. She turned to me slightly confused then smirked. She wasn't the one that killed my family, but she was the same monster as them.

She took off to the right, for a vampire she was fast. In a matter of seconds I was on her tail. Then I smelled water. A river or ocean was near. Then when the trees disappeared behind me there was a cliff. For my experience I knew leeches could swim faster than running. I stopped dead in my tracks to let the 'thing' jump into the sea. I howled in frustration. I hated the bloodsuckers and I could tell there was a bunch of them in this town.

I turned around slowing shaking my big head. That's when I saw it. I black wolf and at least seven behind it. To my surprise they were like me and not like the real wolves you see on a daily basis. To tell the truth I was a bit intimidated. Eight against me? The black one came from behind the trees so I could get a closer look and the rest followed him. The black one was probably the biggest one, but the brown russet looking one was close behind. The rest of the wolves were gray-ish or dark colored. I snarled at them, I was so confused. Were they like me? Were they werewolves or just some big ass wolves? I showed them my teeth, they seemed so calm, but I didn't care. They were all looking at me. I howled and took off into the forest away from them. The only thing that came to my mind was 1. If they were like me, I couldn't communicate with them since I wasn't in their pack and 2. If they were like me, I wouldn't be alone.

I ran until I hit a little beach with tiny houses near it. I phased behind a tree and pulled on my tank top and shorts. I hated how every time I would get pissed off, I would ruin a good pair of clothes. I walked on the beach for a good amount of time. Until I got tired and sat in the sand with my head resting on a log and my hands behind me head. I heard the waves of the ocean break against the floor. I sighed, how relaxing was this? Why haven't I come here before?

I was just about to drift off in a little nap, (which would be bad since the little leech is running around) until I heard some voices behind me. I looked over the log and spotted a gang of people, with only one girl. Since I have wonderful hearing I could tell what they were saying. "I'll go talk to the elders; this wolf was not a part of our pack. We have to found out who it is." A large guy said with a deep voice. "Just keep look out, I don't trust this wolf one bit. Jacob and Embry go patrol." He said again and hurried off.

I turned back around and started to relax again. Then it hit me. They were talking about me; they were the wolves near the cliff. And just to make sure I was right I saw the two kids Embry and Jacob I suppose phase and run off into the woods.

I defiantly wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was in my wolf form, running after that red head. Then I saw the black wolf jump in front of me to stop my trace. I snarled showing my teeth, trying to threaten them. Of course that wouldn't work they were a whole pack. I turned around fast to run away, until I hit one. I looked at it up and down. The wolf was gray with dark spots here and there. It was probably the third biggest one after the blackie and brown one. _

_I mentally scoffed and looked into his eyes. Dark brown. I saw myself in them. The whole world stopped and it was just me and this wolf. I wanted to know his name I wanted to be with him. But I couldn't. There was a force pulling me away from him. I didn't want to hurt him. It took me forever to look away from those eyes, but I did it. I ran away from him. I was gonna regret that later._

_I made my way around the forest picking up the awful smell from the bloodsucker. I wanted to pick up my speed but instead I got slower and slower and soon I couldn't move anymore. She stopped and grinned at me. She slowly made her way over to where I was standing. I tried so hard to move that it hurt. When she got to me, she took my neck and bit it. The pain shot through my body and I couldn't breathe._

"No!" I screamed and shot up. I clenched my chest in my hands and bent over. It was only a dream, only a dream. But the dream felt so real. I looked up and it was dark outside, I probably slept a couple hours. Then I realized I wasn't alone. "Hey, kid you okay?" a guy not older then sixteen was walking to me.

He was the one with the pack a little while ago. He defiantly was a werewolf. He was about 6'4, tan skin, dark hair, and muscles everywhere. He was pretty cute, but wasn't my type. I like a guy to look…different? I snapped out of it and shook my head, "Kid? You look like … what? Sixteen." I said having a random temper burst.

He looked me up and down, "Touché, you new here?" I nodded and scratched the back of my head. It was a habit that I got off of my brother was I was little. "You know it's dangerous at night." He said and grinned. I laughed at his statement "You have no idea."

There was a little awkward silence; I could kind of feel him tense up. He held out his hand "I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." I took his hand and shook it. He was colder than me; but he didn't even notice it. I guess we have different temperatures. My pack; we had the temperature of 118OF because we live in a colder part of the world, Alaska. "I'm Tala, and I know it's a weird name." I let my hand fall to my side.

"No, I like your name. I got a couple of friends with odd names to." He laughed. Memorized in the moment I forgot what I was looking for. "Hey, do you happen to know a Billy Black?" his head shot up and gazed at me. "Y-Yeah he's actually my father." He laughed. I sighed, oh joy! I stood there not even knowing what to say. So this is why my grandfather wanted me here. Billy knew how to deal with fucking wolves.

"Could you maybe take me to him." I felt weird asking that. After all I just met him…today, and now I wanted to see his dad? "Y-yeah, just follow me." He pointed to a couple houses. I nodded and ran up to catch him. The walk there was very uncomfortable. I'm not good with awkward situations, so I didn't say anything. Great way to deal with those kinds of situations right? Wrong.

We made our way to a little red house that kind of reminded me of my little "village" back home. "He's in there or do you want me to come in with you?" he asked doing hand gestures, he did that a lot. I shook my head and made way in. There he was. In a wheelchair with dark hair, a beer in his hand, and watching a football game.

I knocked on the wall next to me to get his attention. He turned to me a bit startled. "Um, Billy Black?" I asked. He nodded completely confused. I couldn't blame him. If a 5'11, tan skinned, girl who had a lot of muscles (for a girl) walked in my house I'd be a little freaked out. "I'm Tala, Tala Mingan." I held out my hand. He gracefully took it in his. "Mingan." He repeated me.

"My grandfather-"Billy held his hand up to stop me. "Alo?" he asked. Alo was my grandfather's name that nobody really used. They usually called him sir, or Mister. I nodded my head looking at my hand in his. "I'm sorry." He said. I forced myself to smile. "Was it planned?" I asked. "When he passed…to come here?"

"Yeah, since your "Lifestyle" is the same as ours he wanted me to take you in. He was actually a very close friend of mine." _Lifestyle._ "Yeah, I already met them. Jacob your son? He's a good kid."

"You met them?" he asked. "Well, I was in…ah wolf form and I was running after the red head and well I guess they were to. Immediately they knew I wasn't in there tribe, just by the looks on their faces and my fur was totally white while they were more on the dark side." He nodded. "Look, could you maybe keep this as a secret. Like me as a werewolf? I mean, I don't want to meet them and say ' Hi, I'm a were wolf like you." I realized as a blabbering on and on.

"When they tell me, I'll tell them." He smiled this time. "So, what do I do now? My grandfather never told me what to do." He started laughing this time. "Well, you're staying with me of course. You can you the spare bedroom in the back. You look like you need a shower and some sleep. I'll give you some of Jacob's old clothes to stay in for a couple weeks." I smiled and surprisingly I bent down and hugged him.

I wasn't really a touchy, feely person but he was just so nice. "Thank you. Thank you so much." I got up and made my way to the back and went to the bathroom. This happened so fast that I actually thought it was all a dream. But, my thoughts snapped back when the hot water rushed down my body. I felt comfortable. I wanted to thank my grandfather for making me come here.

Once I got out of the shower I cracked the door and found a towel, sweatpants, and a t-shirt on the floor. I quickly got dressed and ran my hands through my short hair. The clothes were big on me, like I expected. But I was used to it. I never liked tight clothes, especially jeans. I tucked the front of my shirt into my sweatpants and left the bathroom.

I went into my now so-called room and found a note.

_Tala, I'll be back soon. Get some sleep because tonight I invited you to hear our tribe stories. I also want you to officially meet the pack. I told Jake that you will be staying with us and don't worry your secret is safe with me. See you soon. _

_-Billy_

I sighed and literally fell on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling. I felt like the room was spinning. I had no family anymore and it felt like it wasn't true. I was numb. I knew one day I would snap and let my anger take over but right now I was so calm and relaxed it was crazy. But once I did snap I knew I would feel so much better by getting everything off my shoulders.

But for right now I would just work on rebuilding another family. Hopefully.


End file.
